gtafandomcom-20200222-history
The Ballad of Gay Tony
The Ballad of Gay Tony Developers Rockstar North Publishers Rockstar Games Release dates Xbox 360 29 October 2009 29 October 2009 30 October 2009 Unknown Platform Xbox 360 Engine RAGE Protagonist Luis Fernando Lopez Location Liberty City Alderney Setting 2008 Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony (official abbreviation TBoGT) is the second episode of downloadable content for Grand Theft Auto IV for the Xbox 360. It was released on October 29, 2009. Note that the game logo, unlike that of The Lost and Damned, omits the "IV" from "Grand Theft Auto IV". The protagonist is Luis Fernando Lopez, a part-time hoodlum and full-time assistant to legendary nightclub impresario Anthony "Gay Tony" Prince. The storyline will interweave with the original game and first episode, most notably the Museum Piece mission which involves all 3 protagonists. As well as a new storyline, missions and characters, it also features new game mechanics, vehicles, weapons, side missions, collectibles and achievements. As with TLAD, new radio and in-game television programming is included. Rockstar says that "players will struggle with the competing loyalties of family and friends, and with the uncertainty about who is real and who is fake in a world in which everyone has a price." According to Rockstar's official website, "The Ballad of Gay Tony injects Liberty City with an overdose of guns, glitz, and grime." Sam Houser, the founder of Rockstar Games, said before its release "This episode's focus on high-end night life contrasts with the biker gangs portrayed in The Lost and Damned, whilst giving us a lot of new gameplay possibilities." On the XBOX LIVE Marketplace it costs 1600 Microsoft points. Story Luis Fernando Lopez is being held hostage at the Bank of Liberty, during a robbery involving Niko Bellic, Packie McReary, Derrick McReary and Michael Keane. A local gun club member lying next to him, Eugene Reaper, shoots and kills Keane and is then killed by the McReary brothers in retaliation. The scene cuts to the aftermath of the robbery; Luis is questioned by the police about the incident before proceeding to Anthony"Gay Tony" Prince's loft. On the way he is nearly run over by Niko Bellic (returning from the robbery) and Johnny Klebitz who drives past him. Rocco Pelosi, a senior Ancelotti mobster, and his accomplice Vince enter the loft and collect Tony's club income for the week as interest repayment on an outstanding loan. Tony then discusses with Luis his dire financial situation with his two clubs, Maisonette 9 and Hercules. In an attempt to curry favor with Rocco, Tony and Luis go to Chinatown to negotiate a deal with a senior Triad. Billy Grey, President of The Lost Motorcycle Gang is seen arranging an ambush on Johnny Klebitz and Jim Fitzgerald with the Triad as Tony and Luis enter the room. The negotiations with the Triad soon turn awry, and Luis protects Tony as they escape Chinatown. Luis visits his mother, who also has financial issues, and his childhood friends Henrique Bardas and Armando Torres. Luis' mother does not approve of his lifestyle, and would like him to attend college. Henrique and Armando are Luis' friends who are heavily involved with the narcotics distribution trade. Luis soon becomes acquainted with Yusuf Amir, a real estate developer in Liberty City. Luis helps Yusuf acquire several vehicles, including an experimental military grade chopper called the "Buzzard", an APC used by the National Office Of Security Enforcement, and even a subway carriage. Meanwhile, Tony is headed in a downward spiral due to substance abuse, supplied by his boyfriend Evan Moss. Luis, Tony and Evan head to the docks to steal two million dollars worth of diamonds from a chef coming in on a tanker called the "Platypus". During the exchange, members of the The Lost (led by Johnny Klebitz) attack and kill Evan and acquire the diamonds. Tony promises Luis that he will quit the substance abuse and introduces Luis to Mori Kibbutz, and his younger brother Brucie. Mori is highly egotistical and constantly bullies and belittles Brucie, a source of irritation to Luis who repeatedly stands up for the younger brother. Luis eventually manages to effectively cancel Tony's debt to Mori. After Brucie finally retaliates and punches Mori, he later shows up at Maisonette 9 to thank Luis. Brucie leans in towards Luis after a series of compliments, strongly implying an attempt to hit on him. Luis strongly declines, and Brucie awkwardly attempts to convince Luis that he was just testing him to see if he was gay. Tony and Luis meet Ray Bulgarin and his associate Timur at Maisonette 9, who offer Luis some work in exchange for financial help. Luis helps Bulgarin eliminate some corrupt federal agents and acquire the Liberty City Rampage hockey team. Gracie Ancelotti gets Tony back on the drugs and is later kidnapped by unknown assailants. The Ancelottis establish that Gracie has been kidnapped because of the diamonds and are pointing the blame at Tony and Luis. Tony learns that the diamonds are being exchanged at the Libertonian, and sends Luis to retrieve them. Luis ambushes the exchange (involving Niko Bellic and Johnny Klebitz) and escapes in the Buzzard, which has since been gold plated. Bulgarin phones Luis, telling him to go to the roof of a building in midtown Algonquin. As Luis uncovers the severed head of the chef from the "Platypus", Bulgarin explains that the diamonds belong to him and accuses the chef, Luis and Tony of colluding to steal them. It emerges that Bulgarin has led Luis to an ambush on the rooftop, and he escapes alive. Luis and Tony are then ordered by Gracie's father, Giovanni Ancelotti, to trade the diamonds with the kidnappers and get Gracie back. At the exchange, Bulgarin shows up and orders his men to attack the assailants, Packie McReary and Niko Bellic. Bulgarin flees the scene and amidst the chaos the diamonds fall into a dump truck headed the opposite direction. Luis, Tony and Gracie escape in a speedboat. As a result of being preoccupied with recent events, Tony neglects to pay his debts and the city closes down all of his clubs. Luis meets Rocco and Vince in the restrooms in Middle Park, and they explain to him that he must kill Tony, or the Ancelottis and Russians will team up and kill Tony, Luis and all of their friends and family. Luis shows up at Maisonette 9, and contemplates shooting Tony before pointing the gun at Vince and shooting him in the head. Tony warns Luis not to shoot Rocco, as he is a "made man". Rocco escapes, and the Russians show up ensuing in a huge gunfight within the club. Tony blames Luis for contemplating to kill him and flees to his apartment to pack and move to the desert. Luis convinces Tony that he chose not to kill him because it's them against the world, and that they need to resolve their situation. Luis ventures to Firefly Island to ambush a Russian heroin exchange, telling Tony to hide out by the Monoglobe structure in Meadows Park, Dukes. In the fairground, Luis destroys the heroin and kills Timur, who mentions that Bulgarin is fleeing the city by plane within two hours. After an opportune phone conversation, Yusuf shows up in the Buzzard and eliminates the pursuing Russians while Luis drives to the airport. Luis manages to board the plane, and kills all of the henchmen onboard. A vengeful Bulgarin emerges from the cockpit holding a grenade, threatening destruction to both of them if Luis kills him. Luis takes the risk and shoots Bulgarin, who drops the grenade causing it to explode. Luis parachutes out of the burning wreckage of the plane to safety, and heads to Meadows Park where Tony is waiting. Game Information Game Content *Missions *Weapons *Characters *Vehicles *Safehouses *Seagulls Game Features *Features *Base Jumping *Underground Fighting *Club Management *Drug Wars *Triathlon Meta Articles *Achievements *GTA IV Tips *Trailers *Episodes See Also *Grand Theft Auto: The Lost and Damned *Grand Theft Auto: Episodes From Liberty City External links *The Ballad of Gay Tony Official Website *The Ballad of Gay Tony Official Trailer #1 *The Ballad of Gay Tony on Wikipedia de:Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony es:Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony nl:Grand Theft Auto IV The Ballad of Gay Tony pl:Grand Theft Auto IV: The Ballad of Gay Tony ru:Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony Category:Games Category:Episodic Content Category:GTA IV Era Category:Xbox 360 Category:The Ballad of Gay Tony